


Partner

by Meowler



Series: Sorting out their SHIT [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alfred is a saint, Bruce is a good papa fight me, Cass is trying to win a game on her phone, Dick is talkative, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I like the idea of normalizing the word partner, Or at least he tries to be, This is basically a reaction fic to jaysteph, Tim is a curious bean, a lot of family interactions, also side note it's the first day of uni, and Babs is still a queen, and Damian's got his hands full with pets, it's Jason's POV btw, not a lot of angst tho, so there ya go, some domestic JaySteph, still fight me, they have a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowler/pseuds/Meowler
Summary: Jason accidentally sends a text meant for Steph to Dick and things spiral out of control.Y'know, just a bit.(No need to read first part of series to get this :P)





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy,  
> If you came here from the Aftermath fic - hellowww how u been? mwah, I hope you like dis cuz it's for you.  
> If your'e just starting here - have a blast and yes I hope you like dis too.
> 
> ❤

Jason's alarm on his phone went off at exactly 7:00 AM. He felt Stephanie's waist under his arm and nuzzled his nose in her mango scented hair, while she lazily reached for the phone to swipe the notification away. When the buzzing stopped he felt her shifting her weight to the side to face his closed and sleepy eyes, still keeping his hand over her.

 

Jason liked opening his eyes first thing in the morning to the sight of Steph in her messed up bun and crusty eyes. It was something new they did once they fixed up one of his old safehouses together and moved in it a little while ago. Although Steph's apartment was cozy, it was tiny, and this safehouse was big, plus the added bonus of her not paying rent was there, since he owned the entire building.

 

"Jaaay…" Steph spoke softly when his eyes were fully open.

 

Jason grunted and tucked his nose under the blanket, not really prepared to face the first day of school again just yet. And not only that, Bruce planned on having a 'Family dinner' since Steph, Damian and him were starting a new school year. He was trying to be an involved good Dad or whatever, and Jason would rather give him the benefit of the doubt instead of getting into a pointless argument.

 

"Jaaaaayy," Steph inched closer to his face, eyes wide, "We gotta get up" she mused at him, and Jason couldn't help but smile at her annoyingly amazing self.

 

She gave him a long kiss, and he gave all his focus on their lips and how much they were fucking soft this early in the morning, and a moment later the blankets were ripped from his grip and on the floor.

 

Jason gasped at her, "Cruel Blondie." He scolded, already sitting up and removing the crust in his eyes.

 

"Cruel but not late." Steph got up and dragged him out of bed smiling at him.

 

"You sleep ok?" He asked her while rubbing his eye, as she was ruffling his overgrown curls, they won't be tidy no matter what.

 

"Yeah, didn't need the meds in the end, you?" She asked while she now untied her messy bun.

 

"Was fine." Jason gave her tired half grin and went for the open plan kitchen, "Want coffee?"

 

"Always." Steph replied and opened their closet, Jason was already back with two steaming cups, he put hers on a side table while she rummaged. "So…" Steph searched in the closet, "What do you feel like wearing for your first day?" She looked at him behind her shoulder.

 

"How about, a 'don't fucking talk to me I'm nervous' look?" He sipped his coffee. Just thinking of all these new people was making him antsy, and like, interacting with them? he would rather die again.

 

"So your usual clothes then?" Steph grinned at him, and already took out his favorite leather jacket.

 

Jason snorted, already feeling awake from the coffee, "Sure." He sipped his cup.

 

Once they were done, and they finished Steph's chocolate chip waffles (Which tasted way better on her lips by the by), they left the apartment and went down the stairs. Luckily there weren't so many because Jason was still tired. He remembered dragging Steph's large purple armchair and lava lamp through them, it was worth it. Once they were out Steph took his hand rushing to the bus at the station, and he felt this stupid warmness in his stomach he always feels when she does something like that, she smiled at him once they got on in time. Ok, it wasn't stupid. It was definitely fucking worth it.

 

They reached the main gates and Jason was overwhelmed by the amount of the people on the school grounds, he clung to his shoulder strap bag and gave Steph a 'What the fuck' look.

 

Steph tried not to laugh by biting her lip and nudged him forward, saying something about that if he had a red helmet on he wouldn't be this fucking nervous. That helped him get through the first courses of the day, he was studying to be a social worker for kids, and took English Literature for the heck of it. Steph was with him every break and the professors were engaging enough that he forgot about the stress for a while, but now that he was out of class early, he still needed to wait for Steph to finish her Biology lesson.

 

Walking out onto the leaf-full grass, he found a remote bench and sat on it, taking out his phone and trying to process the day he just had while he got a text from Steph.

 

_Blondie <3:_

_So how's the day going so far?_

 

_Jason:_

_I'm so fucking tired how do you do this everyday_?

 

_Blondie <3:_

_Lol Jay this is literally day one_

_Also patrol is way more exhausting_

 

Steph had a point, but this was definitely a different kind of exhausted, he would probably get used to it, but damn till that day came he was gonna have to nap _a lot_ , but if that meant more wake-up kisses from his favorite person that was one heck of a bonus.

He was about to type just that as he got a text from Dick.

 

_The Dick:_

_Little Wing!!! You online_

_How's ur first day bro? Babs said you would finish soon_

 

 

Jason rolled his eyes, at his annoyingly enthusiastic brother. Jason thought in general it would be bearable interreacting with Dick again, he was in a good place in his life. But once he found out Babs gave Dick his phone number (and that she told the rest of the clan he was starting Uni) he was fucking pissed, but no one can really tell Babs off, so he threatened Dick to cut a butt window in all his Nightwing suits, and sell the pieces online as 'the closest thing you'll get to those buns' if he didn't fucking chill. He figured Dick must be pretty confident he hid them all well by now. Fool.

 

Jason typed quickly, wanting to get back to the chat with Steph.

 

_Jason:_

_Fine._

 

He typed to Steph a moment later, already getting to the point of what he wanted to say.

 

_Jason:_

_When we get home I'm fucking kissing your entire face, tongue and everything_

_You've been warned._

 

Jason closed the app and tried to rest his eyes until Steph either replied back or came out the doors when her class finished. Probably the text will come sooner but it's been a while since he closed his eyes now and no buzz was being buzzed. Was the text maybe too risqué? It's been a while since they first started their relationship but, this was still his first one. He opened his phone to enter the chat, anxiety curling up in his belly. Maybe it wasn't ok? But Steph was super chill about those stuff and did it herself when they were being playful, it was fun and--

_Wait what the fuck?_

 

The text wasn't in the chat, but he was 100% sure he hit send on the button, unless…

Dread was now filling the anxiety's place and oh dear lord Jason might just fucking faint on the spot.

 

He opened the chat with Dick, and there his text was, fucking clear as day that it was meant for a romantic partner. Maybe he could still save it, he looked at Dick's picture. _Fuck._ He's online, Jason's expression turned from 'scared for dear life' to 'Fucking mortified, oh my god kill me now'. No way Dick hasn't seen the text already.

 

 _Shit shit shit on a fucking Dick_ Jason swore internally.

 

Jason closed his phone, clutching it as he rubbed his eyes, fuck.

No one knew about him and Steph dating each other. He was pretty sure Babs suspected but she had no evidence and she was a realist type o' gal. Damien was probably gonna figure it out in a bit since he came over a lot before they moved, but most likely wouldn't say a word to them since he was pretty sure he had a tiny infatuation with Steph himself, it was fucking adorable to be completely honest, but that wouldn't help shit if Dick knew about them being a couple.

 

Jason was scared to open his phone again, but he had to deal with it sooner or fucking later.

He opened the chat with Dick, who was apparently typing like mad, and before Jason could exit the app again his message was sent.

 

_The Dick:_

_Oh my gawwddd Jay you have a girlfriend?? Or is it boyfriend?? Or are they non-binary?? Y'know what labels are overrated I bet their amazing why didn't you tell me? Who are they? When can I get to see them? Are you IN LOVEEEEE oh my gawd that text was gross but so cute Little Wing has a partner!!!! I'm such a proud brother right now, can I tell the rest????!!!! MY BABY BRO HAS A PARTNERRRRRRRRR_

 

Jason face palmed and cursed himself inwardly, he then instinctively typed trying to do some damage control.

 

_Jason:_

_I don't have a partner. And No, or I'm cutting front holes too._

 

Just his luck the universe hated him so much that not only did he send the text to his fucking brother, but that he had to see him and the rest of the clan in a few hours. He didn't know how to deal with this at the moment, he was mortified by the fact that he just admitted to wanting to kiss someone's face (tongue and everything!) and that Dick found it _cute_. He wanted to barf his soul out from mortification. Thank Wonder woman herself that he didn't mention Steph's name. Fuck, he needs to text Steph.

 

He doubled checked he went into the right chat before typing this time.

 

_Jason:_

_Steph_

_Don't kill me_

_But_

_Dick_

_Knows_

_HE KNOWS_

 

"Knows what?" Steph appeared in front of him, looking from her phone down on his slumped posture questionably.

 

Jason got up and immediately felt the urge to squeeze her, she let out a little 'Ooof' at the impact but hugged him and kept asking what was wrong.

 

"He _knows_." Jason simply replied to her shoulder, already mentally jabbing at himself for his stupid mistake.

 

"Wait…" Steph sounded way more then suspicious by now. _Fuck._

"Shit he knows about us?!" She shrieked and Jason retracted. "Fuck! What did he see? When was it? Was it that time we made out on the roof? Or the one near the batsignal? Shit was it that time we did… more?" Steph's eyes were wide with horror and Jason felt the need to hold her shoulders, steadying her.

 

"What? No," the heat in his cheeks was rising, "Steph he didn't see anything I accidently sent him a text meant for you." He admitted, hoping that will calm her.

 

Steph made a face, "Wait, so he didn't see anything?" Steph asked, visibly calming, greatly, too much for what he expected, and Jason didn't understand the fuck why. Jason gave her a puzzled look.

 

"What? it's only Dick." She said, making it sound like it's no big deal even though it fucking was. He was _Dick_ , and he was _Jason_ \- a fucking recipe for an embarrassing disaster. "Wait what did you even send him?" she took his phone from the bench and used her fingerprint to open it.

 

Jason was cringing from embarrassment when she started laughing, he knew that text was too much.

 

"Bwahahahahahah Jay I fucking love this," She cackled and Jason now thought maybe the text was fine. "I can't believe you sent that to Dick." She snickered uncontrollably and clutched her stomach bending over "Tongue and everything! Hahahahahahaha" She added in between gasps, holding Jason's arm to steady herself.  

 

Jason rolled his eyes but smiled unbelievably at his girlfriend. Once Steph calmed down she went on her toes to give him a long kiss, her lips moved like liquid against his and wow that was nice and warm, it honestly made the whole thing seem better, right until she parted their lips "This is priceless and I fucking love you." She returned to her original height, returning his phone as Jason was still a bit dazed from the kiss.

 

"Steph, first, that kiss - wow, please do that more," He mentioned and Steph grinned at him, proud of her skillset. "And second," He continued, "I don't think you get that this is Dick, like, talkative, cocky, will embarrass me at any opportunity he gets, Grayson."

 

"Well lets look on the bright side, the text didn't specify any name so we're fine, and you said you'll cut something which I bet he doesn't want cut, so, maybe you'll get teased a little by him today but if you can deal with knife wounds you can deal with him too." Steph chuckled, reassuring him and planting a hand on his shoulder.

 

Jason felt himself relax a bit at her words, and finally agreed she was right. Honestly, this is the only time he planned on seeing Dick, he could deal with a his annoyance for a night, just needed to make sure he kept it down near the others. Jason felt pretty better now. Him and Steph walked out the gates, her holding his arm close while they walked to the bus station that would take them home, and get ready for the dinner.

 

-

 

Jason approached the doors to the manor, Steph not-at-his side. They agreed to arrive separately to avoid suspicion, and although it was a logical reason, Jason wished he had her reassuring squeeze right about now.

 

One knock on the door was all it took for Alfred to open it wide for him. Wow he hasn't seen that man in a while and it was really good to see his smile.

 

"Master Jason." Alfred greeted, his smile warm. The wrinkles around his mouth increasing with the smile.

 

"Hi Alfie." Jason said sheepishly, also giving him a small smile while his hands were deep in his jeans pockets.

 

"Come here." He demanded, and enveloped Jason in a big hug.

Jason squeezed him at his middle and try not to get too mushy, but it was hard.

Alfred was always there for him, especially when Bruce and Dick were at it again, or when he was sick and couldn't go on patrol. Alfred somehow knew to make this giant estate into a home rather then just some place a billionaire brought him too.

 

Alfred released him and escorted him through the hall to the dining table even though he knew exactly where it was.

 

"You're joining dinner too, right?" Jason asked the older man. He doubted Bruce would let him sit this one out, but just in case Bruce couldn't do it, well, Jason always did have a sense of pride in doing what Batman couldn't.

 

"Yes, your father has been nagging me about it all week." Alfred replied, and Jason chose not to comment on the relevance of the father bit. "Have you seen Stephanie on your way?" He suddenly asked.

 

"Wha- no. Why?" Jason asked _very_ casually.

 

"Relax your briefs, son," Alfred gave him a questioning look, "She is merely the last to arrive." He replied and if Jason was going to act like this all night then he was totally fucked.

 

They turned a corner to the living room with a dining table full of dishes right next to it, and he saw Damian rushing after Alfred the cat who was just about to knock over a lamp.

 

"I wanted to tell you," Alfred slowly stopped, eyes watching the reckless cat, "That it was very noble the way you helped Stephanie. I'm proud."

 

Jason looked at him, feeling… called out?, "Ugh, thanks Alfie, but Damian helped too y'know…" He tried to refocus the attention.

 

"I know, but Damian was already friends with Stephanie at the time, you being a practical stranger. She would be smart to see you as a close friend now as well." Alfred added and Jason's heart might have stopped for a second. Completely stunned by now, Jason watched as Alfred walked away towards the kitchen. "Be with your siblings Master Jason, dinner will be served shortly." He said and disappeared.

 

Jason, tried to not let his shock show too much. But he couldn't stop thinking he just got approval of hanging out with Steph. Admittingly, not in the way Alfred might think, but still, someone actually thought Steph would be lucky to have him as a friend, and it felt… nice. He was even feeling a bit pride. What the fuck.

 

Jason tried not to smile while a huge ass black dog came running towards him, almost knocking Jason over, Damien quick behind him. That kid was a mess with all these animals.

 

"Titus!" Damian shouted as Jason steadies himself against the paws of a huge black dog.

"Sorry, he recognizes your scent I guess." Damian said while trying to nudge the black form away from Jason's stomach.

 

Jason started laughing, he could feel a cold nose through his shirt and it was tickling him.

The dog jumped off him shortly after, apparently satisfied and it jogged off to the nearest couch, tail still waggling. Heh, maybe Jason could get a dog too.

 

"Hey." He said to Damian, who was watching the dog.

 

"Todd." He greeted back and turned to him.

"Where does Stephanie live now?" He asked.

 

"Hmm?" Jason quickly asked back.

 

"Well Stephanie no longer lives in her apartment, since a rude couple lives there now," Damian explained, and Jason wanted to ask how exactly did he know who were the new tenants, "And you were crashing at her place as of late so I assumed if she moved, you moved with her."

 

Jason relaxed a bit, Steph moved and then he tagged a long, not to shabby of a back-up.

"Yeah… we're still near the school though." Jason confirmed. "Steph didn't tell you?" He asked.

 

"No, Titus ate my phone and Father isn't willing to buy me a new one yet since 'Responsibility' ". Damien did air quotes and what Jason thought was the closest thing to a mocking tone of Bruce.

 

Jason snorted "Good luck, kid."

 

"I honestly don't know how to keep my future homework from him," Damian thought aloud, "Maybe a smelly odor of sorts?" he started walking away to where Titus was sitting on the couch, petting his head.

 

Jason sat on one of the small armchairs next to them, waiting for Steph to come rather sooner then later.

 

"That is my seat." A soft voice came behind him and Jason twirled his head to see a small but sharp figure he hasn't seen without a mask before. Though he knew her name was Cassandra.

 

"Oh," Jason got up, "Sorry." he apologized and sat on another one close by.

 

"Thank you." She said and sat on the chair, crossing her legs and staring at him, rather intensely. He avoided her eyes until she spoke again.

 

"Jason?"

 

"Uh," He looked up, "Yeah?"

 

"Happy?" She asked, and Jason didn't know for sure if she was being cynical or not, but from what Steph told him about her, he figured not.

 

"I guess, yeah." He answered, things were pretty good.

 

"Good." She gave him a smile and took out her phone to play with, though she stopped when she heard Babs wheeling towards the room.

 

"Is Steph here already?" She asked, "I'm starving."

 

"Not yet." Cassandra answered her and motioned her to give her a fist bump which Babs happily complied. Cassandra went back to her phone and Babs towards the table typing something furiously on her phone. Then he heard voices coming from the stares.

 

"Tim, it'll still be there tomorrow morning." Dick called from the stairs with another pair of footsteps behind him. .

 

"it's _for_ tomorrow morning." Tim's voice followed, and Jason's heart beat sped a little bit, after a second he realized why. He was dating an ex of his. And although Jason met Stephanie a couple of years after they broke up, he was still a bit nervous.

 

They descended the stairs and Dick all but ran and shouted Jason's stupid nickname.

 

"Little wing!" he greeted, looking like he was expecting a hug.

 

"Dick-head." Jason returned the gesture, making sure Dick didn't forget his threat.

 

"Rude." Dick gave him a look and headed to give Babs a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Wait Jason's here?" Tim suddenly asked looking up from the game Cassandra was playing.

 

Dick turned his head towards him, "Y'know--"

 

"Yeah yeah, if I got out of the room I would know shit." Tim continued mockingly, but after a second returned staring at Jason.

 

"Hey, Timbers." Jason tried to sound casual. The last time he saw Tim, was about a year ago when he told himself to suck it up and apologize to Tim for… going after him. He didn't miss the tradition of making fun of him whenever he saw him though.

 

"Hey, I guess." Tim let out a puff of air and Jason didn't really know if it was a sign of chuckle or annoyance. "What you been up to?" He asked, and Jason sorta wished he was already at the end of this evening.

 

"Ugh… Stuff?" He answered. Cuz yeah, Jason was stupid like that.

 

Thankfully Steph entered the room a moment later and Jason immediately felt more calm.

"Babs I'm right here no need to shout over text." Stephanie said from the entrance while waving her phone.

 

"Steph!" Cassandra reached towards her, motioning her to come. He knows the two haven't seen each other in a while.

 

"Hi Cass." Steph smiled and Cass gave her a fist bump.

Jason thought maybe it was something she did with the girls for a greeting, or with people she liked.

 

Stephanie waved at Tim, they were still pretty good friends, but she gave Jason a knowing smile and sat on the couch where Titus and Damian were, petting the dog while he was furiously sniffing her black hoodie.

 

Jason noticed he knew the almost broken zipper and a tiny blood stain on the side he couldn't get out of the wash. Then Jason almost face palmed in realization. Steph took one of _his_ hoodies. Once he caught her eye he gave her a 'look what your waring!' look, and Stephanie looked at him in confusion until she got it and gave him a 'Fuck!' look.

 

They both looked ridiculous and Damian interrupted their silent conversation with a "Are you two all right?"

 

Jason sighed, holding the bridge of his nose when Bruce suddenly entered the room.

 

"Oh, good." He greeted, "I thought we'd have to wait for others." He said while surveying the room and landing his eyes on Jason, giving him a nod and a small smile that Jason wouldn't dare admit that actually felt nice. He did get up towards the table though.

 

Babs grunted " _We_ did wait."

 

Bruce headed towards the table, sitting at the head next to her, with Dick by her side, "Yes, I know, I got the texts Barbara."

 

Alfred came shortly with the last dish in his hands, to sit at the other head of the table in front of Bruce. Damian followed to sit in the seat next to the other side of Bruce, calling Titus with him.

 

"Damian, he's not sitting with us." Bruce said as a matter of fact.

 

"He needs nutrition too!" Damian stated as he sat down.

 

"I think a phone and that plate of chicken you gave him will do the job."

 

"Wha-" Damian stuttered as Cass silently sat next to him giggling.

 

"Don't think I haven't noticed son." He gave him a small smirk while Jason decided he'll sit next Babs, she could be a good wall against Dick.

 

"Not my fault you're Batman…" Damian muttered, crossing his arms, his eyes following to where Steph sat beside him, right in front of Jason. Tim took the remaining seat between her and Alfred while the latter confirmed they could start digging in.

 

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said while everyone decided to munch peacefully for a while, it was pretty pleasant, no one talking and just munching on some high and up scale food he hasn't had in a while. Maybe he could ask Alfred for the recipe of the chicken Steph was digging in, she seemed to like it, Jason took a piece too before he would decide.

 

"So, are we just gonna sit here and not talk?" Dick suddenly asked.

 

"Talking is overrated." Damian stated and munched on his vegan mash potato, obviously still grumpy about Titus.

 

Cass pointed her giant spoon at him, nodding in agreement.

 

"Well, alright," Bruce said. "Anyone has anything new to share?" He asked and Jason could smell trouble.

 

"I have." Dick said and Jason gave him a warning grunt.

 

Dick gave him pointless puppy dog eyes in return.

"Oh come on Jay! It's so good!" He pleaded and shit, now all eyes were on him.

 

He saw Steph stiffen a bit in front of him.

"There's nothing to say." Jason said, Y'know, like a liar.

 

"But it so gooood." He leaned forward in his chair for emphasis.

 

"Tell us what?" Babs asked.

 

"We already know he goes to a school Dick, stop harassing your brother." Bruce said and damn, since when is he ever on his side?

 

"Yeah stop harassing me Dick-face" Jason said, and Stephanie stiffened a snort.

 

Dick suddenly turned his attention to her "Wait you know too?"

 

"Know what?" Damian suddenly asked and Titus's tail started wagging.

 

"Huh? No I was laughing at the Dick-face." She protested.

 

"Steph!" Dick exclaimed.

 

"What? it's funny!" She defended.

 

Tim put his fork down, and leaned his chin in his palm "Ok, back on topic, what don't we know and how will we know it?" Tim asked, ever the fucking detective.

  
Cass spoke next, "Can we guess?"

 

"No." Jason stated, and suddenly he had a really-not-thought-out plan. But deflection was one of his best friends. "How about you tell us about you're little secret, Dick?" he asked with a confident smirk. Oh please have a secret you haven't blurted out to someone yet.

 

Dick froze and his eyes visibly went wider "How did you know about that?" he half whispered.

 

"I have my ways." Jason gave him the most maniacal smirk he could muster, really not knowing what the fuck Dick was hiding but Damian seemed to get pissed now.

 

"Alright, I demand to know!" He exclaimed and Tim was starting to look way more awake.  He was staring at Jason and Dick back and forth.

 

"You sick bastard!" Dick accused jay, "You saw me?"

 

_Fuck._

What the fuck was Dick doing that made him a sick bastard?

 

Tim was practically ravishing in this new scandal. "What wasn't he suppose to see Dick??" Tim said in a matter of encouraging a puppy.

 

"I--" all eyes were on Dick now, and with each passing second Jason could see the resignation.

"I work at a strip club in my free time." Dick sighed and Jason didn't know if to laugh his ass of or be afraid cuz boy that was _a secret_.

 

Steph did the laughing for him, muttering about how she would have to see this in person and Jason joined her, silently agreeing.

 

Damian looked absolutely mortified of his eldest brother, Tim was staring at him with a wide smile, realization in his eyes, apparently connected the dots other couldn't see. Babs looked amused, holding a grin, she probably already knew. Cass looked at him confused, Alfred silently put his napkin down on the table, waiting for an explanation and Bruce looked completely puzzled, uttering nonsense words.

 

"I, ugh…" Bruce stammered and Dick looked mortified.

 

"Bruce-"

 

"I don't get it." He suddenly said.

And Jason finally let out a snort, The idea that Dick would get scolded instead of Jason was just too much.

 

"You have a job, a steady income, you're in a good physical shape, I don't see any reason why to go to this… career? Unless you like it?" He asked and Dick paled.

 

"Oh come on Bruce," Babs interrupted, "We all have our ways of stress relief. You can't judge him."

 

Damian suddenly woke up from his mortification, a questioning look on his face, "You're alright with him being a…" He almost whispered the word.

 

Steph looked amused, "You can say the word Dami it's not a swear-word, plus being a strip dancer is real hard work, I'm proud of you Dick."

 

Dick lowered his head into his hand to cover his eyes. "Thanks…"

 

Being a stripper _was_ actually really hard work, Jason saw the girls he protected completely exhausted after a full day of working, but he wasn't gonna tell that to Dick, he was enjoying himself too much, and was still laughing.

 

"Wait," Tim interrupted, "You really don't mind Babs?"

 

"Why would I mind seeing my boyfriend danci--"

 

"Please," Alfred who was silent the entire time suddenly spoke, "Please say no more Miss Gordon."

 

Dick grunted loudly and shot his head up, "Fine!" Dick looked over at all of them and took a long breath before speaking.

 

"Jason has a partner that he's too embarrassed to say anything about and he loves smooching them and said he wanted to kiss them _all over_ , tongue and everything! And it was gross."

 

Tim spat his drank out, half coughing half laughing and Dick leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. Steph was blushing like a fucking tomato while Damian muttered an "you've got to be kidding me" in defeat, giving all his food to Titus, which Bruce didn't even fucking notice since he was staring at Jason right into his fucking eye with an unreadable expression on his face. Babs looked at him in a 'it better be who I think it is' look, and Cass, the new sister that he just barely met, quickly looked away from him. Dick was fucking smug in his chair and Alfred was staring at the others, questioning if he heard correct. 

 

Jason just happened to wonder if it would be too ridiculous getting up from his seat and leaving the manor for, well, ever.

 

"I can't believe this…" Tim breathed which brought him back to reality.

Jason didn't know if it was because Jason used to make fun of him for that sort of stuff, or because it seemed impossible for him to have a romantic relationship. He went with the latter, he wasn't about to dig up _that_ particular hole with Tim now.

 

"What? I can get a girlfriend." Jason stated, crossing his arms. He really wasn't that bad of a person, ok? He could be good for someone. He could be good for Steph. He _is_ good for Steph.

 

"So…" Dick was still smug, "It's a girlfriend. Good to know."

 

"Oh fuck off Dick." Jason said, all bite.

 

"I just don't get," Tim started again, deciding to open exactly the hole Jason wanted closed, "what kind of slimy girl would wanna date yo--"

 

Cass punched him in the shoulder, hard and then jabbed a finger at him. "Mean!"

 

Steph crossed her arms concealing her offense with anger.

"Like you're such a catch yourself, Tim." Steph accused. Ouch…

 

"What the hell is tha--"

 

"Alright!" Bruce all but shouted. "Everyone quiet, Steph leave him alone."

 

"Wha-- Are you kidding me?" Steph exclaimed. "Fuck you, Bruce." Steph got up from the table.

 

Jason seriously wanted to go after her but decided better, "You can't just say that to her Bruce, she ain't your kid Y'know."

 

"She can't say that to _my_ kid."

 

"Bruce…" Tim tried to interrupt but it was too late.

 

"Oh!" Jason was more then mad now, "Y'know Bruce, you give me a lot of shit for 'not being part of the family', but you know, it's fucking stuff like this that make it just more clear that I'm not!" Jason stood up from his seat, fists on the table. "Steph says one bad thing about Tim, and you jump up, but when he says shit about me and my partner you're fucking mute!" Jason walked away, he was getting that itch back that he didn't have in a while and fuck it was annoying. "Go fuck yourself Bruce." And he stormed out.

 

"Jason, I--"

 

"Let him cool off." Babs said. "You were pretty shitty right now so wait." Babs started backtracking her chair, looking a bit disappointed. "Dick, walk me to the kitchen." She said, and he muttered beside her that he didn't mean for it to get this out of hand.

 

"You both are imbeciles." Damian stated towards Bruce and Tim.

 

"With that, Masters, I must agree with him." Alfred added.

 

Cass nodded along side them.

 

"What? I was mean for a reason, that ass wouldn't stop tormenting me when _I_ had a date. if I have an opportunity I take it." Tim defended.

 

"You two are suppose to be the worlds greatest detectives," Damian started, "Yet you can't solve a simple puzzle." He gave them an unimpressed look.

 

Bruce sighed, "What do you mean Damian?"

 

Alfred fake-coughed, "If I may sir, it is quite obvious that the two who stormed off, are indeed the ones dating." He stated.

 

Bruce was wide eyed, staring at his best friend while Tim muttered a 'fuck' under his breath, he just insulted Steph.

 

"What?" Bruce tried to register it, and he could already see Tim swallowing in a hole of regret.

 

"He is happy." Cass said to them all, "Happy with her, happy for her." she added.

And Bruce was proud to hear that.

 

"I know you're trying to be a good parent for Jason, Bruce," Alfred started in his affectionate fatherly tone, "and I know that this is new territory for you with him, but this is not the way. You must defend all your children, for them to want to defend you back."

 

Bruce was silent, and looked away from his second father figure, until he asked a question.

"How did you all know?"

 

"I had my suspicions for a while now, I just confirmed them today when we spoke." Damian, said patting Titus on the head, who was leaning his head on his thigh.

 

"As have I." Alfred stated as well.

 

"Ohh nice detective work Mr. pennyworth." Damian said.

 

"Why thank you Master Damian."

 

"Cass?" Bruce prompted, though he wanted to indulge in that moment a bit more.

 

"Happy apart… but…" She tried gesturing with her hands. "Happier when eyes meet." She explained and Bruce sighed, while Tim muttered something to the table.

 

-

 

Jason didn't walk too far away, so he could hear everything they said. He was pretty calm about the whole thing now, but Steph was in the room next door, trying to blow off some steam with a punching bag inside the small gym. He wasn't even mad when he heard Damian tell them actually, it was even better since Jason didn't have to do it. But he still had to deal with Dick now approaching him. He leaned his back against the wall, crossed his arms and waited.

 

"Ugh, hey Jason." Dick chose not to use his annoying nickname, though it felt like something was missing without it. Jason grunted as a response though.

 

"I'm sorry, I got excited knowing something about your life and I just… yeah, I'm sorry." He apologized. And honestly Jason could sorta get it, it was nice having a somewhat-brother again, even if it was completely annoying, it was nice knowing someone wanted you around.

 

"You were still a fucking dick though." Jason stated.

 

"yeah…" Dick half chuckled, "I would tell you my secret so you could go to town with it but, that's kinda out in the air already."

 

"One hell of a secret." Jason commented, giving him a smirk.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Dick, rolled his eyes smiling. "So we good? -Ish?" He asked.

 

"We'll get there." Jason answered.

 

"Good." Dick gave him a solemn smile, "because I honestly really missed you, I'm tryn'a make up for the time I wasn't there back when--"

 

"Ugh, it's fine Dick. I appreciate it."  He really did, just didn't wanna hear it really.

 

"Thanks…" Dick said and Jason knew something was coming, something he was a bit too vulnerable to say no to at the moment.

 

"Can I give you a hug?" He asked.

 

All forms of grief went through Jason's features, but then he rolled his eyes and grunted, leaning off the wall as a sign of 'yes, you can'.

 

Dick took immediate advantage and hugged him tight, squeezing his shoulders. Jason didn't know if it was the conversation, the fact that he's been more open to physical contact from Steph, the warm food he just ate moments ago or all three together, but he hugged Dick back, and it gave him a warm comfort.

 

"I'm happy for you and Steph by the way." He said while letting go of his younger brother, "I think you'll have a lot of fun together." He added. And Jason bit his lip trying not to smile like an idiot. They _do_ have a lot of fun together.

 

"Oh and Babs told me to give you the 'If you hurt her' talk, but honestly if Steph hurts _you_ I'm coming after her, like not full on, cuz Y'know she can fight dirty--"

 

Jason smiled, sighing lovingly, "Yeah…"

 

Dick snorted "But definitely coming after her and all that." He finished and Jason chuckled.

"Imma head back to steal some of Damian's mash potatoes." Dick said, smiling at him.

 

"Good luck." Jason replied.

 

Dick left and Jason leaned against the wall again, deciding to check up on his girlfriend.

 

"Steph," He called out, "You OK in there?"

 

"Just," He heard a punch, "Gimme," another punch, "A minute!" He heard a muffled thud. "Dammit!" The bag probably fell. This was all but a reminder for Jason to never get on her bad side, not that she would ever use it against him, but he would keep it in mind when they were being playful. He still needed to smooch all her face after all.

 

"Ugh is this a bad time?" Jason shifted his head to the sound of Tim's voice. His hands were in his pockets, he looked nervous, but his face radiated anger.

 

"Sorta." Jason answered.

 

"I was meaning to talk to Steph. Only Steph." He said and Steph let out a grunt through the door.

 

"No please, by all means, speak you mind here, Tim." She called from the door but didn't open it.

 

Tim sighed, taking a step towards the door. "I apologize for calling you slimy, Steph."

 

She opened the door, her face was damp and her hands were covered in punching bandages. She looked extremely unimpressed. "I don't think you could have been more robotic, Tim." She crossed her arms.

 

"I didn't mean to insult you I meant to insult him." He jabbed a thumb at Jason's direction, and he rolled his eyes.

 

"That doesn't make it better." She stated.

 

"Steph it was quid for quo, but I honestly didn't mean to insult you." He explained.

 

"Quid for quo?" She asked.

 

"I might have made fun of his own love life… back in the day." Jason admitted, rubbing his eyes so he didn't really have to look at them.

 

"Oh my god," Steph rolled her eyes, she turned her head away, "You two are such little kids!" She concluded. "Apologize." She ordered, and Jason and Tim looked at each other, not exactly knowing which one of them she was talking to. "Both of you." She answered for them both.

 

"Ugh…" Jason muttered, and Tim looked away.

 

"Unbelievable…" Steph took both their hands and positioned them as if they were about to shake. "C'mon." She prompted.

 

Tim looked at their hands, sighed and then started to speak, "I'm sorry for making fun of you and partner."

 

Steph nudged Jason and he spoke too. "I'm sorry for teasing you about your love life." Jason almost did air quotes around the words 'love life' but decided against it.

 

"Shake." Steph demanded, she wasn't finished.

 

Jason and Tim shook exactly two and half shakes before letting go and looking away.

 

"That'll do for now." Steph concluded and smiled at them both.

 

Tim made a noise resembling a chuckle and told her she should come visit more to the manor. "Cass would love that too." He said and walked away, giving a half salute to Jason as he turned the corner. Jason appreciated the friendly gesture.

 

"Should we get going now?" He asked her.

 

"I wanna say bye to Cass first." She said and looked at him.

 

"Sure." He said and walked with her to the living room.

 

Cass was already waiting for them at the entrance and Jason decided to give them a minute when they started giggling uncontrollably. Bruce wasn't there and he felt comfortable enough to go Titus and pet the giant black hole. Damian came to sit next to him.  

 

"I have thought of an odor." He stated and Jason was amused.

 

"Which one?" He asked, rubbing a soft ear.

 

"Pickled rice." He answered.

 

"Pickled rice?" That didn't seem like _that_ bad of a smell.

 

"It is absolutely horrid, the best repellent you'll find, I looked it up."

 

"If you say so Demon Brat." Jason said, that name turning more affectionately every time he spoke it.

 

"Also," Damian spoke again, "Steph seems happy, keep it up."

 

Jason almost snorted, "Ugh, thanks…"

 

"I mean, I had my doubts, since Stephanie is Stephanie, and you're… acceptable, but if she's happy then it's fine."

 

Jason rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the compliment."

 

"No problem. With both your physical features, you will be able to make worthy offsprings." He stated and Jason was lucky he didn't have anything in his mouth since he would have choked on it right then.  

 

He looked at Damian for a long moment "Ok, Im-Imma get up now." Jason stated and got up from his position near the dog.

 

"What I only expressed my approval of your futur--"

 

"Don't say it out loud!" Jason stopped him before his embarrassment levels were over the roof.

 

Jason walked away and Damian sighed, muttering 'peasant' to himself.

 

Jason decided to get himself some water from the kitchen before he left, but that plan sorta got fucked up when he entered and saw Bruce staring in front of the sink, unmoving. He was already fucked, might as well…

 

"Bruce…?" He asked. "You OK?"

 

He turned around and stared at his eyes for a long moment before speaking, which made Jason sorta regret the whole thing.

"I'm… sorry."

 

Bruce has only said he's sorry three times in Jason's life. The first when he was training as Robin and he didn't dodge in time with Bruce's kick. The second was about a year and a half ago, when he apologized to him on a roof for not coming in time to the warehouse and not killing the Joker, like Jason wished. Needles to say that was one of the shittiest and most emotional nights ever. And now, this time, which made it three.

 

"I implied that you weren't my son even though there is nothing more I wish for you to consider yourself."

 

Jason held his own arms, lowering his gaze "…Bruce, it's fine I know I'm not par--"

 

"Yes. You are part of this family. I want you to know that you can come to me, and I won't push you away or blame you, or make you a second responsibility. He placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

 

Jason was feeling it all, too much too soon. He called his best friend again.  "…You're gonna fuck up." 

 

"I expect you to do the same." He said and Jason sincerely laughed. They were both definitely gonna fuck up. Whatever this was.

 

"So you'll let me consider myself as your father…?" He asked.

 

"Can you like…" Jason didn't want to say yes just yet, and he shrunk inwardly, "Like… just promise that you'll keep trying? Even if I'm being a little shit..." Jason asked and he has never felt so vulnerable in his life, admitting to what he once saw as his enemy, what he wants, was like giving a shark the knowledge of what is best place in the human body to munch.

 

Bruce placed his other hand on Jason's shoulder and Jason was afraid of what might his answer be. The older man lowered his head to look Jason in the eyes he was trying to hide away.

 

"I promise to keep trying to be the father you need and want me to be." He said.

 

Jason's eyes were starting to water and he smiled a small grin to the side, not meeting his _father's_ , oh wow that was so weird to say in a non negative way. He chuckled at himself and this whole situation. "Now just to make sure you're keeping up to that promise, old man." He commented, that was what mattered.

 

"How about this for a start?" He asked motioning his body, giving Jason a moment to decline. When it didn't come he gave Jason a long embrace. Placing a hand covering the shoulders and one on the back of his head. Jason was still holding himself, and was squished between Bruce's arm on his back, his own arms in front of him and Bruce's chest.

 

After a few moments Jason couldn't breath anymore and prompted for the hug to end, his eyes giving away that he didn't want it to end it just yet.

 

"Come visit more," Bruce said "You and Stephanie. It's nice having you two around as well."

 

"Ok…" Jason replied, he could see himself doing that. "Am I going to have to start calling you dad now?" He blurted out.

 

Bruce chuckled "Only if you want to… son."

 

Jason smiled and forced himself to roll his eyes, "Fucking sappy."

 

"I have two lifetimes to catch up on, so yes." Bruce walked him out to the living room, where everyone seemed to already settle on the couches and were watching something, Alfred was passing around cake slices. That was new, usually Alfred would never allow that big of a desert, but well, times have changed since. It was good.

 

Jason sat next to Stephanie who had Alfred the cat resting on her lap. Cass was beside her staring at it when Steph started to whisper. "Jason, we should get a cat."

 

"Why are you whispering?" He asked.

 

"So it doesn't move…" She answered and Jason laughed.

 

"Hey Jason." Cass called from behind Steph.

 

"Hi." He greeted, for the second time.

 

"Fist bump." She gestured, and Jason complied, giving her a smile.

 

"You better adopt." Damian stated, "I will slaughter you if you buy." Damian threatened them from a near by armchair.

 

Bruce sat beside Alfred, "Titus was bought Damian."

 

"Well but I'm not going to give him away now am I?" He accused Bruce of his foolishness.

 

Tim laughed beside Dick and Babs who were fighting over what was an acceptable amount of cake for a vigilante.

 

"So," Damian spoke "When are we going to be able to visit where you two live?" He asked.

 

All mouths were open and Jason just fucking chucked a pillow at him.

 

-

 

"You sure this is the one?" Steph asked him as they entered a window to the dark apartment in Bludhaven.

 

"Definitely, this is the one with all his suits." Jason answered her.

 

And they landed in a bedroom with a fluffy carpet. Jason opened the light and headed for the closet.

 

"Try to see if he keeps his 'other career' clothes in there too." Steph said while watching the door.

 

"Ha! Found just that, he didn't even hide it." Jason lifted it up to showcase it.

 

"Ohmygod I gotta see." Steph came and laughed her ass off. It was a pair of tighty whities packed with glitter. Jason also found fishnets there too. It was… too much to handle.

 

"What are you two doing?" Both heads turned around to see Babs giving them the most suspicious look ever. "And why are you in all black?"

 

"Ughh…" Jason mumbled something as he stared at Steph.

 

"This is payback." She answered eventually.

 

Babs stared at them for a second, then changed her expression. "You know what? I don't even care, the suits are behind a board on the lower shelf." She said and slowly wheeled away.

 

"Thank you!" Jason called at her from the room, there was a reason he loved Babs.

 

Steph snorted, "He's gonna be soooo mad." and Jason removed the board.

 

"He better, what the hell am I doing this for then?"

 

Steph laughed, "You have the scissors?"

 

"Yeah, right here."

 

"I wanna cut it." She stated, a playful grin plastered on her mouth.

 

"What?" Jason laughed, "I ain't letting you near my brother's butt."

 

"I gotta have dem buns, Jason!" She exclaimed.

 

Jason couldn't stop snorting, "No!" He laughed.

 

"Gimme!" Steph launched at him.

 

Jason couldn't stop laughing, it didn't fucking help she was tickling the suit out of his hands. He eventually gave up and laid on his back, trying to make his stomach stop hurting. Steph took the suit and the pair of scissors and started cutting out two beautiful cheeks out of the suit. Once Jason sat up he took her head in both hands and gave her the smooch of a lifetime, moving his lips the way she did back at the school. He parted for air, and her cheeks were flushed.

 

"Wow… that's very nice being on the receiving end of that."

 

"I know right?" Jason asked rhetorically while smiling at her.

 

Steph laughed and continued cutting out the cheeks, leaning on her partner.

He’ll cut the front holes later. They were a team like that.

  

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> Please tell me what you thought of this fic fellas, what did you like? What didn't you like? I wanna knowwww.  
> (Also side note, Jason brought a squeezy bottle with the water of the pickled rice to spray all over the suits - trust me when I say the smell is horrid lol)
> 
> Also, again, if you wanna see a Jaysteph thing you can always comment here below or send me a message on tumblr (I'll put a link below), since this is a rare pare and I ain't writing just for me, but for you guys too, so if you want something just hit me up.
> 
> https://mysticalmeowler.tumblr.com/
> 
> LOVE YALL


End file.
